


Good Enough

by KaiHaru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Insecurities, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: "can you maybe do one where you're nats girlfriend but you begin to distance yourself because you don't think you're not good enough for her and whenever she asks about it you brush it off. but then the rest of the team leaves the tower leaving you and nat alone and she confronts you and you tell her the truth and she reassures you and it's cute:)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so yeah I have tumblr acc for fandom imagines. If anyone's interested, go ask for a request at a-worldof-pureimagination.tumblr.com I would greatly appreciate it c:
> 
> Anyway this is yuri, of course there's girl x girl action. if you don't like that, then kindly fuck off
> 
> thanksies <3

You sighed as you looked at yourself in the mirror, slightly tugging at the dress you were currently wearing.

"You look really pretty, (Y/N)," you heard someone from behind you, it was your girlfriend, Natasha. You smiled appreciatively at her. "That's easy for you to say, Nat."

She chuckled and walked over to you with a curling iron, guiding you to a chair so she could fix your hair.

"You're the one who's pretty between the two of us," you muttered, glancing up at the redhead through the mirror. "Honestly, I don't understand why you're dating me when there are a lot of beautiful people." Natasha frowned, she kissed your cheek before going back to curling your hair.

"Maybe because I'm really into dorky girls," she replied. You chuckled then kept quiet, her answer not satisfying you.

What's with the dresses and hair styling you ask? Well it's Tony's usual extravagant parties to celebrate another successful upgrade on the Iron Man suit. Everyone was going, yes including the people who work for S.H.I.E.L.D. You were an agent from the said organization, that's where you met the ever-breath taking Black Widow.

Until this day, you still have no idea why she asked you out. Widow noticed your gaze, she took this as a chance to kiss your cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

Her the feel of her lips on your cheek snapped you from your trance, you smiled at her faintly then shook your head.

"Just thinking about the day you asked me out," you answered softly. She looked at you with that knowing gaze she would use to analyze a person before taking them out. Except, this was more tender. You noticed this then stood up. Natasha reached out to hold your hands and kissed them. You grinned at the display of affection then kissed her cheek in return.

"Shall we?" you asked her, hooking your arm with the female. She chuckled, going along with your little act.

"We shall," she replied before the two of you walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

Throughout the party, it was the usual socializing and drinking. Currently, you were at the bar, drinking some cocktail Clint made you. You scanned your surroundings while sipping the drink and spotted Natasha talking to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents. You wouldn't mind it if only the man wasn't being a little too close for comfort towards your girlfriend. The look in his eyes looked like he really was interested in taking her home. Nat, however either didn't notice, or she just refused to acknowledge his body languages.

The longer you watch them the more you become insecure since the redhead looked so comfortable talking to the man. Although, afterwards, the male scowled at the Russian's statement, making him leave her and walked towards the direction of the bar. You turned around immediately, hoping he didn't notice your snooping. Thankfully, he didn't sit beside you, but you can still hear him clear as day.

" 'Can't believe Romanoff's already taken," he scoffed before ordering from the bartender a drink.

' _He's probably talking to his friend,'_  You concluded while calling the bartender for another cocktail.

"Heard she's dating agent (Y/L/N)," the agent's friend said.

"Really?" A scoff. "I don't get it, why does she waste her time with a girl like her. What makes (Y/N) so different?"

A lump formed on your throat, nearly making you choke on your drink. The man was right. What made you stand out from everyone? Why did Natasha choose you over everyone else?

' _She probably feels bad for you'_ A voice rang in your head. ' _Maybe she never loved you. She just feels pity over you...'_ You set down the glass of alcohol before gripping it. Sighing shakily, you stood up, unaware that the redhead was about to approach you.

"(Y/N)!" She called out as she followed you out the door. You ignored her, continuing to walk to your room instead. But Natasha was persistent and she decided to quicken her pace to catch up. You heard her footsteps so you break into a run, thanking the gods whoever listened that you wore flats. 

 

* * *

  
The next few weeks, you've been avoiding Natasha, pretending to run off to do some errands in the facility so you could avoid every room she was occupying.

Today, however, was going to be the last time you would do this.

It was a normal afternoon, and the Avengers were currently in a mission to stop another one of Hydra's doing so you were free to roam around and never worrying about hiding from a certain redheaded spy.

"(Y/N)!!" You heard the familiar voice of your girlfriend. You widened your eyes and frantically looked around for an escape. You decided to make a run for it to your room.

"Wait!" You heard her call out, but you still kept running.

You finally managed to reach your room but Widow stopped you from closing the door on her.

"Leave me alone, Nat..." You said, pushing the door closed. "Why are you here? I thought you were on a mission?"

"Not a chance," she smirked and forcefully pulled it open. "Also, I wasn't required on this assignment." The lump in your throat reformed, you hiccuped before flopping down on your bed. Natasha was confused but she sat on the side of your bed and lovingly stroking your hair.

"Tell me what's wrong, love," she said. You sat up, sniffling.

"Why me?" She tilted her head, puzzled. So you continued, "Why did you choose me over anyone?  
I'm not that special, I'm just an average agent. I'm not physically enhanced, a prodigy nor am I experimented accidentally," you ranted but the Russian spy only cupped your cheek, wiping away your tears.

"I'm not pretty. I don't have the perfect body like you. I'm not good eno-" Black Widow cut you off by pressing her lips on yours. Seconds later, she pulled away. You were no longer talking, but continued sobbing quietly. Natasha pulled you in for a hug, letting your tears on fall her shoulder. She hummed a soft lullaby she once heard before speaking.

"Maybe I decided to date you because you're just... You." You looked up at her with a puzzled expression. She returned your gaze, "I love you, (Y/N). There are no words that could describe why or how much I love you. There's just something in your personality and attitude that made me fall. And I'm happy to embrace all your flaws."

You smiled at her, your lips quivering, a warning that a fresh batch of tears are falling. But they weren't tears of sadness like before. They were tears of joy, because you knew that this beautiful woman before you, loved you, with all your heart.

"God. I love you so much, Natasha Romanoff," you mumbled against her shoulder, making the aforementioned Avenger chuckle.

"I love you so much too, (Y/N)."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that guys? Hopefully I met the anon's expectations and this is actually my first time to write a Natasha fanfic too so sorry if she's a but ooc ||orz


End file.
